Paranoia
by Gravity Keehl
Summary: A Misa no le gusta Near. Por su culpa se está volviendo paranoica. Sólo por su culpa. ¿NearMisa? ¡Crack!


**Notas:** un fic un tanto raro ;D. Pareja impuesta como reto por la comunidad Crack!andRoll. Advertencia: puede contener estupideces varias.

_Disclaimer: Death Note no es mío._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Misa no le gusta N.

A veces –muy pocas veces– oye a Light hablar sobre él. Puede que no sea muy lista, pero comprende que cuando su novio saca el tema del detective sin rostro, es porque el asunto ya lo tiene demasiado harto.

Eso quiere decir que Light se siente mal, está enfadado. Y si Light está enfadado, Misa también lo está.

Si Light quiere derrotar a N, Misa también lo quiere.

Así que la chica alza el mentón en gesto desafiante y se cruza de brazos. Misa odia a N.

Así de simple.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N ya no se llama N. Ahora se llama Near. ¿Cómo lo sabe Misa? Porque ella es muy avispada y a oído a Light decirlo por teléfono a alguien.

El detective sin rostro ya tiene nombre. Near. Misa piensa que es un nombre raro. Y feo. No le gusta.

No le gusta Near.

¿Por qué? Por muchas cosas. Porque es el rival de Light, evidentemente, pero también porque Near es el único –y escaso– tema de conversación que Light puede mantener con ella. Misa casi se arriesgaría a decir que el asunto tiene a su pobre novio un poco perturbado… ve a Near en el trabajo, en casa, en las paredes, en la sopa que Misa le prepara cada noche con todo el cariño del mundo.

Near empieza a poblar sus vidas sin que esté presente. Near y el caso de Kira.

Una vez más, Misa alza el mentón en gesto desafiante y se cruza de brazos. Piensa que Near es un entrometido.

Y su odio por él aumenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misa ha estado pensando sobre el asunto. Y ha llegado a una conclusión.

Va a encontrar al tal Near y va a hacer que renuncie al caso.

Ja. Así de simple. Seguirá su pista y le pedirá que, por favor, deje de intentar atrapar a Kira porque el hecho de que este compitiendo con Light por ese mérito ya la tiene un poco caldeada. Sólo un poco.

Total, no puede ser muy difícil, ¿no? Ni peligroso. Claro que no. Misa sabe lo que hace.

Y la posibilidad de dejar las cosas como están hace que la rabia burbujee su vientre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misa está buscando por todos sitios: en Internet, en bibliotecas, en archivos raros de los que no consigue nunca recordar el nombre.

Pero nada. Debe reconocer que Near es listo. Bueno, sólo un poco.

A veces se queda pensando, sobre todo antes de ir a dormir o mientras el cazo de sopa está hirviendo. Deja la mirada perdida y se imagina cómo será Near. Quizás es un hombre alto y guapo. Quizás es un anciano.

O quizás un niño.

Como sea, tiene que salir pronto de su nube imaginaria porque el cazo de sopa empieza a burbujear y las mariposas pueblan su vientre al oír como la puerta de la entrada al hogar se abre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy Sayu-chan ha ido a hacerles una visita. Más bien a hacerle a Misa una visita; Light, como siempre, no estaba en casa.

Y como Misa es una chica sana y nada misteriosa, le ha contado todo el asunto a la hermanita de Light. Detalle por detalle. Plan por plan.

Al final la adolescente ha disimulado una pequeña risa divertida que ha intrigado a Misa. Pareces celosa, ha dicho en tono provocativo. ¿Yo celosa? ¡Ja! Misa-Misa no podría estar celosa de alguien que ni tan solo conoce, ha respondido la aludida.

Sayu ha seguido riendo.

Misa aún se pregunta… ¿dónde está la gracia?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misa le ha contado lo que le preocupa a Light, aunque sospecha que no le ha prestado mucha atención. Detalle por detalle. Plan por plan.

Light –quizás– ha escuchado con la vista perdida en el horizonte del dormitorio. Sólo entonces Misa se ha dado cuenta de las pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Pobre Light. Pobre Misa, que no puede ayudarle. Pobres todos.

Excepto el tal Near, claro.

Al final el chico ha suspirado y, cuando Misa le ha preguntado qué pensaba sobre todo aquello, él sólo ha respondido un seco "no sé de qué me hablas".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misa piensa que quizás sufre de paranoia. La idea la asusta, sí mucho, pero, ¿qué otra explicación habría?

Ahora cree que Near podría ser cualquier persona. Podría ser ese desconocido con quien se ha topado por la calle. Podría ser alguno de los compañeros de trabajo de Light. Incluso podría ser el propio Light.

Misa se lleva las manos a la boca. ¡Podría ser _ella misma_!

Y sacude la cabeza, se cruza de brazos, y alza el mentón en gesto desafiante. Eres patética, Misa, se dice mentalmente a sí misma.

Casi sonríe. Casi.

Lo cierto es que resulta bastante ridículo pensar que cualquier persona con quien se tope puede ser Near. Por ejemplo, sin ir más lejos, ese hombre que anda tomado del brazo de su novia por el parque. O la novia. O el caniche que ella lleva de la correa, puestos a decir.

O el niño albino que está sentado en posición fetal en el banco ese, al horizonte del parque. La idea resulta patética.

_Definitivamente_.


End file.
